


Incoherency For the Win

by twinsarein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: Peter and Stiles fuck for the first time.





	Incoherency For the Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend, spazlady2002, who always leaves such nice comments on my work. One of the pairings she mentioned is the one I use here. However, she’s never seen an episode, and I haven’t watched it beyond S4. So, if any die hard fans of the show stop by, you are warned that this is without reference to any point in the series, and there is no character development (although, I am hoping I don’t have them acting too OoC). It is a pure, unabashed PWP.

Peter looked down at Stiles, sprawled out spread-eagled and asleep on _his_ bed. Bare toes tucked just under a comforter Peter had folded at the end of his bed, arms spread out, each pretty much touching the opposite side of the bed. His sweatpants were riding low on his hips, and his t-shirt and ever present red hoodie had rucked up, so the jut of his hipbones and a sliver of toned stomach could be seen.

Toeing off his own shoes, Peter kicked them to a corner of the room. The subsequent thumps had Stiles startling awake. Peter watched him look around blearily, his big brown eyes getting even bigger when they spotted him at the foot of the bed.

“Peter! Um, this isn’t what it looks like. Derek asked me to drop something off, and then it started pouring, and I didn’t want to drive in it, and I was tired, and...um...what are you doing?”

As the verbal barrage spewed from Stiles’ mouth, Peter bent over to slide off his socks. Upon straightening, he grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He wasn’t really listening to Stiles, but he enjoyed how his voice rose and ended in a questioning squeak.

Unbuckling his belt, Peter shucked off his pants and underwear together, eyes not leaving Stiles’ face. He stood there and watched Stiles forget how to breathe. Until Peter started to move onto the bed. Stiles’ body jerked, limbs flailing as he tried to bring them back together. Until one of his bare feet connected with one of Peter’s naked thighs. That stopped all flailing, and he held out a hand, and shouted, “Wait! Stop! Don’t...you can’t…”

Smirking, Peter didn’t stop. Slowly, he crawled up the length of his very large bed. “I can. It’s my bed. If I want to crawl into it naked, I will.” Peter didn’t stop moving until Stiles’ still outstretched hand pressed into his bare shoulder.

“Look, Peter, I was just tired, and you weren’t supposed to be back for hours. That’s all. Nothing that needed any naked...you.”

Cock getting heavier the longer he lingered above Stiles’ delectable, unfortunately still clothed body, Peter pressed forward against the hand on his shoulder, just a bit, and bared his teeth. “I call bullshit. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m not so don’t bother, but were you not just sprawled all across my bed, with your feet bare no less, scent marking all four corners, so when I came home later, and went to bed, all I’d smell as I tried to fall asleep would be you?”

Stiles’ mouth opened and shut, with no sound coming out, and his eyes skidded away from Peter’s face. Then, he took a deep breath and turned back with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Caught.”

Growling, Peter let his eyes flash with the blue of his wolf, and he smirked when he heard Stiles’ breath catch in his throat, smelled his growing arousal. Still, he waited, and didn’t move. When he saw puzzlement cross Stiles’ face, he pressed harder against the hand still on his shoulder, in its stopping position. 

With a soft, “Oh,” Stiles dropped his hand. “So, what happens nOW? Woahgod, oh god, oh god, oh god. Yes! Don’t...don’t stop!”

As soon as Stiles had dropped his hand, in one continuous motion, Peter had leaned back, taking Stiles sweatpants and underwear off, then both leaned forward and lifted Stiles’ ass off the bed, and sucked his cock all the way to the back of his throat. It was harder than he’d thought it would be, because while Stiles’ cock wasn’t that thick, it was very long. Peter could feel it down his throat, cutting off his air, well before he got it all in him, but he did it.

Through overheard conversations and veiled comments, Peter knew Stiles wasn’t innocent, but didn’t have too much actual experience, either. One of Peter’s goals for the evening, was to introduce Stiles to many of the ways two men could have mind-blowing sex together. Another, was to turn Stiles into a sweaty, incoherent mess. They hadn’t been on his radar of goals for his original evening plans, but he liked these much better.

With that in mind, Peter kept his eyes on Stiles’ face, as he slowly pulled back up, swirled his tongue around the head of Stiles’ dick, rubbed against the glans, and then slowly took him all the way into the back of his throat, again. 

It was way too early in the game to expect incoherency, and Peter quite enjoyed the cries of, “More,” “Right there,” and “Sexy beast!” The last made Peter rumble a warning, which in turn made Stiles shout some more. Peter liked that enough to rumble, again. It was a delightful feedback loop, but Peter very much wanted to taste Stiles, so started sucking harder, and reached his hands under Stiles’ shirts, and pinched his nipples hard, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers.

Stiles arched his back with another shout, and come started to flood down Peter’s throat. He pulled back until the tip lay against his tongue, the better to taste it, and continued to suck until Stiles’ whole body shivered with aftershocks. “Holy fuck, dude! What the hell was that?”

“That was a first taste, for both of us.” Holding up one hand, Peter extended his claws, then looked through his fingers at Stiles. “Now, unless you want me to shred the rest of your clothing, I suggest you take your shirts off.”

When it looked as though Stiles was going to protest, more for show than anything else, Peter started to reach for the top of his hoodie with his claws. Stiles shyed back protectively, stuck out his tongue, but started to wrestle out of his tops. Wrestling was necessary, because Peter still had Stiles’ ass off the bed. He had no plans of letting go, anytime soon, either.

Smirking again, Peter retracted his claws and used his thumbs to spread Stiles’ ass cheeks apart. There was a flurry of movement at the head of the bed, and Stiles’ head appeared, although his arms were still a bit tangled in his sleeves. “Yeah, do it, Big Bad.”

Licking his lips, Peter looked back at him, a curl of possessiveness shivered through him. “How do you know what I’m about to do?”

“Dude, I’m eighteen! I’ve had a very complete collection of porn for years. Getting eaten out is definitely something on my list to try out. So, do it. Eat me, eat me.” At that, Stiles started to bounce his ass in Peter’s hands.

Bemused, Peter gripped tighter to stop the movement, but Stiles just started gyrating his hips, keeping up his litany of, “Eat me, eat me, eat me.” Exasperated, Peter let a bit of his wolf slip into his voice. The result was a rumbling growl of, “Stop moving so I can!”

“Holy fuck! What a voice! Hello new kink.” Stiles’ cock, which hadn’t ever grown completely soft, twitched against his stomach, and he stilled in Peter’s hands, finally.

Wanting to avoid any more delays, Peter took advantage of the moment of quiet and stillness to dive between Stiles’ ass cheeks. He didn’t waste any time with little licks, or easing into things, but pressed right against the opening to Stiles’ body with the flat of his tongue. Getting him thoroughly wet, and loosening the tight muscles, at the same time.

At some point, Stiles must have finished getting his arms out of his shirts, because Peter felt his hands tugging his hair, trying to pull him closer, or maybe just trying to keep him from moving away. Peter had no intention of doing that, though. Losing himself in the delight of having Stiles’ body to pleasure and taste, of finally having him in his bed, he definitely wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

Getting frustrated with the limitations of his position, Peter straightened up, kneeling on the bed, and brought Stiles’ lower body with him, draping his legs over his forearms. The new angle allowed Peter to work his tongue into Stiles even deeper and suck at his rim, at the same time.

Around and around he swirled his tongue, pressing deeper with each pass. Working his thumbs closer to the entrance to Stiles’ body, Peter used them to gently pull in opposite directions. With the new access, he started to spear his tongue into Stiles, as if in a trial run for the fucking he was hoping to give Stiles soon.

Suddenly, Stiles’ body went tense around him, and started jerking. When Peter opened eyes he hadn’t really been aware of closing to find out why, he looked down the length of Stiles’ torso, and saw his cock releasing jets of come onto his stomach. Looking past that, he saw Stiles with sweat along his hairline, and a dazed look in his eyes.

Laying Stiles’ lower half back on the bed, Peter finished crawling up, to hover over Stiles’ head. Breathing hard, and licking his lips, Peter stared down at Stiles, becoming very aware of the almost painful throbbing of his own cock.

Looking completely boneless, Stiles still managed to raise his arms and wrap them around Peter’s neck, and with surprising strength, start to pull him down. Peter didn’t make him fight for it. Taking it for the invitation it was, Peter fit his mouth over Stiles. 

The kiss was sloppy, because Peter was starting to shake with want of his own, and because both of them were high with the pleasure they were getting from each other. 

Pulling back, Peter used one hand to fish out the tube he kept under his pillow, mostly for his own self-ministrations. Sitting back on his haunches, he smeared his free hand in the come on Stiles’ belly, and then squirted lube into it as well. Using both to put a thick coating over his bare cock.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Stiles watched him with wide eyes, licking his lips, and started to reach for Peter’s cock. Feeling almost desperate, Peter batted his hand away, and gave a quick shake of his head. This time, it was Stiles’ turn to twist his lips into a smirk. “Afraid of what’ll happen if I touch you, Big Bad? Think you might come prematurely if I get a hand on you?”

Baring his teeth at Stiles, Peter slipped two of his lubed up fingers into Stiles’ body. As wet and loose as he was from Peter’s mouth, it was a smooth glide in. The heat and tightness felt amazing around his fingers, and had the added benefit of wiping the smirk from Stiles’ face.

Head dropping back with a long moan, Stiles’ response to the intrusion was to plant his feet on the bed, spread wide apart, and cant his hips up to make a better angle for Peter. Peter was helpless to prevent his own deep moan from joining   
Stiles’. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been able to keep up with him.

He wanted in Stiles, now. He didn’t want his own thickness to hurt him, though, so he forced himself to add a third finger, and then a fourth, until he could slide them in and out of Stiles’ passage with relative ease. Peter loved the silky warm smoothness, and wished he was up to taking his time, maybe see if he could make Stiles come with just his fingers. Stiles’ cock was already filling again, so it was possible, but his own need had grown too urgent.

Bending forward, Peter gathered Stiles into his arms, and sat back. Holding him up with the strength of his arms alone, Peter lowered him until the tip of dick was just pressing against the rim. Stiles moved his arms and legs to wrap around Peter’s body.

When he did, it jostled him enough, that the head of Peter’s cock popped all the way in. Their moans mingled again, and Peter dropped his head forward to rest against Stiles’ clavicle. His arms were shaking, not because of the weight, but because of how hard he was resisting just slamming all the way home. Instead, battling all his instincts, he slowly lowered Stiles down his cock.

Wrapping his own arms around Stiles’ torso, he held him close, Stiles’ cock trapped against their bellies, and started rocking his hips into Stiles’ tight heat. Keeping tight control of himself, he rocked in and out, focusing on how everything felt - Stiles lithe body in his arms, his hard cock between them, their sweat and scents mingling, the grip of Stiles’ passage on his length - and he took his enjoyment from those things. 

A sharp tug on his hair made him become aware of Stiles raining kisses all over his face and whispering to him. He didn’t know how long Stiles had been doing it, or what he’d been saying; everything except the sensations he’d been focused on had been nothing more than white noise. 

Now that Stiles had gotten his attention, Peter could start to make out what he was saying. “...on, Big Bad. Come on. You haven’t been this slow and careful all night. Don’t start now. Give me all you got, Peter. I want to feel this in the morning. I want to remember who fucked me. Come on, Big Bad.”

Maybe sensing Peter was paying more attention, that the hair pulling had worked, Stiles stopped whispering, and started using his mouth to softly bite along Peter’s jaw, and down his neck. He pulled on the hair at the back of Peter’s head again, and this time, Peter let his head tilt back, eyes slotted, to see what Stiles would do next. 

Which was bite his throat. Not a little nibble, like he’d been doing, but a full on bite. Right over his jugular vein. Eyes flashing blue, Peter roared, and slammed Stiles into the bed, falling over him, catching himself on his elbows, his dick still lodged deep in Stiles’ body. Breathing hard, feeling wild, Peter looked down at Stiles. Before he could say anything, Stiles’ shout of, “Yes! Now, fuck me. Fuck me like you really mean it. I’m not going to break. Stop holding back!”

Staring at Stiles only for a scant second more, Peter pushed himself back up to his knees, grabbed each of Stiles’ legs and pushed them up and out, holding them there, as if he was about to make a wish. Then, he started to thrust, hard and fast. Not letting up, and not letting Stiles close his legs.

Not that he was trying to. Instead, Stiles was bracing himself against the wall at the head of the bed with his hands. Trying to prevent his head from banging into it. Beyond that, though, he was trying his best to get closer, to get Peter even deeper by pushing against the wall, too. His head was thrashing from side to side on the pillows, and his dick was slapping against his stomach with each of Peter’s powerful thrusts.

Gritting his teeth, growling almost continuously, Peter tried to stave off his orgasm as long as possible. He didn’t want this to stop, this feeling Stiles was giving him. More than the building orgasm, more than the pleasure, just knowing that Stiles wanted all of it, all of him, was almost too much.

Still, he couldn’t make himself slow down to make it last, not when Stiles had practically ordered him to give him everything. There was no way Peter was going to give him anything less. His own sweat dripping down his face, Peter locked eyes with Stiles, as he, impossibly, picked up his pace. The slap of skin against skin loud in the quiet room. The only other sounds, their heavy breathing and moans of pleasure.

Watching Stiles so intently, Peter saw the surprise in his eyes before he felt the contraction of Stiles’ muscles around his still pistoning cock. Seeing Stiles get that much pleasure from him, again, made it impossible for Peter to stave off his own orgasm anymore. With a full-throated roar he jerked against Stiles and started releasing spurt after spurt into his grasping passage. 

His roar had Stiles shuddering, and coming just a little more. Finally, Peter fell forward, catching himself on his forearm right beside Stiles’ head, as his release just kept coming. He felt as though it might never stop, but finally it did slow down. Peter slowly withdrew from Stiles’ body, and grabbed his cock, directing the last of his release over Stiles taut stomach.

Stiles didn’t make a move to stop him, and that made a few more drops pulse out of the tip of his cock. Finally, it appeared to be over, and Peter released himself and started rubbing their combined come into Stiles’ skin. Stiles’ muscles twitched under his fingers, but otherwise he didn’t move.

Wondering if he’d finally fucked Stiles into incoherency, Peter laid his head on Stiles’ chest, and enjoyed listening to the fast heartbeat thumping under his ear. His fingers still tracing patterns on Stiles’ stomach in come that was starting to get a little tacky to the touch.

Stiles’ arm flopped over his shoulders, and Peter felt him rubbing at his hair. Peter heard him take a breath, as though about to speak, but only a garbled sound came out. Peter mentally patted himself on the back. Definitely incoherent.

Coming down off the high of the endorphins, Stiles’ heartbeat steadying out under his cheek, the chest his head was still resting on rising and falling rhythmically, Peter started to drift off. Right before he slipped under, he thought he heard a mumbled, “So, when do I get to fuck you,” ending on a snore.

The thought of Stiles’ long cock sliding into him made Peter shiver, but wasn’t quite enough to get him to really wake up. Still it was a wonderful thought to chase him into sleep. Who knew what might happen when they woke up, with that as their last thought before sleep claimed them.


End file.
